te ayudo y me enamoro
by jacky-sora
Summary: June es una chica amigable, pero a la misma ves persistente, tiene una mania por Yamato Ishida, este no esta interado en ella, pero no se la puede quitar de ensima, asi que le pide ayuda a su amiga Sora, y hay se complican las cosas
1. june motimilla

Era un día normal en Odaiba

-O NOOO, SE ME ARA TARDE!-gritaba desde su casa Yamato Ishida, un chico de ojos azules, cabello rubio, alto y con muchos amigos

-hijo yo trate de despertarte pero de verdad que eres imposible- decía su padre cuando Yamato había llegado a la cocina poniéndose los pantalones

-gracias por el cumplido, no voy a comer, en 10 minutos empezaran las clases, así que me llevo una tostada- agarro la tostada que tenia su padre en la mano- nos vemos en la noche – salio de su casa

-ese chico no tiene remedio- dijo su padre, y siguió leyendo el periódico

Yamato empezó a correr como loco, la segundaria no quedaba muy cerca que digamos

-o vamos, faltan 6 minutos, no quiero que me castiguen- dijo mirando su reloj

Llego a la segundaria a tiempo, de verdad que tenia suerte, o eso pensaba

-Yama-kun, que hermoso te ves esta mañana

-NOOOO, por favor June, hoy no, llegare tarde- trato de quitársela de enzima, era una chica muy simpática, pero prepotente, desde que Yamato era el vocabolista de la una banda de rock, llamada Tennage Wolfs, esa chica no lo dejaba ni un segundo

-por favor Yama-kun, no me dejes la vida no tiene sentido sin ti

-no seas dramática, hay otros chicos a que tu les gustas, déjame en paz

-pero Yamato porque no me invitas a salir?

-June se me ara tarde por favor

-june déjalo tranquilo no quiere tener nada contigo- apareció una cara angelical a salvar al pobre Yamato, pensó este

-Takenoucki, cuando sea tu turno, Yama-kun y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas

-Sora sálvame- pedía auxilio Yamato

Sora era una chica de piel morena clara, ojos rubí, cabello pelirrojo asta el hombro, esta pensando un remedio para sacar a su amigo del problema, asta que se le prendió el bombillo

-June tu hermano te necesita, su cabeza se atasco denuevo en el inodoro

-QUE! DENUEVO? ESE DIABLILLO NO ME DEJARA EN PAZ!-June soltó a Yamato y puso a correr en los baños de hombres

-gracias, Sora te debo una

-no Matt- así lo llamaban sus amigos- con esta me debes 27

-gracias, eres un ángel, ahora apurémonos antes de que la profesora de matemática nos castigue

-si

Los dos amigos fueron rápidamente a su salón, gracias al cielo la profesora no había llegado, se sentaron en sus puestos, Matt detrás de Sora, en eso Taichi uno de sus mejores amigos, de piel morena, cabello chocolate y ojos del mismo se acercaba para darles buenos días

-hola chicos, porque esas caras?

-mi protectora me salvo del ataque de un mostró

-Matt tu eres muy malo con ella, solo quiere una cita, porque no aceptas?

-Sora te volviste loca? Esa chica es extraña

-chicos ya, matt tienes que ser claro con ella, prueba con tu mirada fría, esa da miedo

-lo intente pero resulta que ella dice que soy "sexy"

-pero es verdad Yama-kun- dijo una voz detrás de el, Matt hizo cara de miedo

-QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?

-le suplique al profesor que me cambiara el horario como el tuyo, ahora estaremos juntos todas las clases- sonrió

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-jaja pobre de mi amigo, te deseo suerte- dijo Taichi regresando a su puesto

-lo siento Matt, de esta no te puedo sacar- dijo sora volteándose para el frente

-Yama-kun sabes que es lo mejor?

-no me lo digas

-estaré sentada detrás de ti

-QUEEEEE NOOOOOO

En ese momento llego la profesora de matemática, todos quedaron en silencio, la clase empezó, Sora podía escuchar detrás de ella, Yamato esta maldiciendo al director, por haberle cambiado el horario

-bien jóvenes, tenemos examen sorpresa

-no

-que munga- se quejaban los alumnos

-pero es que este día no podía ser peor?

Sora estaba riendo

-de que te ríes?

-este no es tu día mi querido Matt, lo siento tanto, june te puede confortar- riendo

-señorita Takenoucki, tiene algo que compartir con la clase?- dijo la profesora molesta

-no, disculpe

El examen había empezado, para la suerte de Yamato, se sabia la respuestas, lo único malo era June le estaba fastidiando acariciándole el cabello con la punta del lápiz, menos mal que había terminado de uno del los primeros así que pudo salir rápido del salón con Sora, que ella también había terminado

-Sora como te fue en el examen?

-muy bien, bien para mi, había repasado ayer las formulas, lo que me preocupa es Tai

-jaja a mi también tenia cara de perdido

-y tu maldiciendo el lápiz de June, tengo que ver como la vas a soportar

-me vendrá algo en mente


	2. el plan

Después de que Taichi terminara el examen, se dirigió a la cafetería de la escuela con cara de pocos amigos

-que sucede Tai, como te fue en el examen?

-un fracaso, hasta creo que no pase

-no digas eso

-bueno- levantándose los ánimos- ahora tengo que ver la escenita de mi hermana

-que pasa con Kary?- pregunto Sora

-hay un chico que la molesta en continuación, quiere que sea su novia

-pobre Kary, se párese a la situación de nuestro Yama-kun jaja- se rió Sora

-si gracias- dijo malhumorado Matt

-miren hay viene

Apareció un chico que caminaba detrás de kary suplicándole, asta que ella levanto la voz

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO DAVIS

-pero mi cielo, te amo

-QUE PUEDO HACER PARA QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!

-sal conmigo

-ESO SERA CUANDO…CUANDO- se quedo pensando asta que vio a Sora- CUANDO LA MEJOR AMIGA DE MI HERMANO, SORA NO SEA NOVIA DE YAMATO ISHIDA, ESTA QUE ESO NO PASE, NO SALDRE CONTIGO-se fue del lugar dejando al chico llorando en el pico

-jajajajajajaja-se reían Tai- ustedes nunca serán novios, pobre chico

-y quien dijo que no es posible? –dijo Matt en voz baja pero se escucho para los presentes

-Matt te gusta Sora, mi querida amiga?- esta se sonrojo

-QUE, NO, ES MI AMIGA-se sonrojo también, de verdad no sabia porque esas palabras salieron de su boca

Sora trato rápido de cambiar de tema

-yo conozco a ese chico, es hermano de June

-será algo genético- dijo Tai- Davis no deja en paz a Kary, y June no deja en paz a Matt

-es posible

-ese chico se inscribió en el equipo de fot bol, de la escuela y me preguntaba todo sobre kary

-obsesión, al igual que June- dijo Sora

-ya podemos cambiar de tema? El día se pone cada vez peor que pienso en esa chica

-tengo una idea, dile a June que tienes novia, así te dejara en paz

-la cosa es que yo no tengo novia

-te consigo una chica que sea tu novia

-gracias amigo

-me paresia demasiado bueno para creerlo- dijo Sora

-que quieres a cambio?

-que hagas mi tarea asta la universidad

-Tai tu no llegaras a la universidad, que tal asta el ultimo año de preparatoria?

-trato echo


	3. quieres ser mi novia?

Al día siguiente

-Yama-kun! Sal de hay- gritaba June afuera del baño de hombres

-Tai todavía no has conseguido una chica?

-lo siento, toda la preparatoria esta comprometida

-no me la creo tu y tus ideas

- hey no es mi culpa, pero creo que queda alguien disponible, aunque no te gustara

-no importa salgamos del baño

-o Yama-kun, saliste al fin, saldrás conmigo y serás mi novio?

Tai le hizo la señal de que el plan estaba en función

-o querida June lo siento…pero ya tengo novia

-QUE! NO TE CREO, QUIEN ES TU NOVIA, LA VOY A MATAR

-o mi novia es…es

-lo sabia, no tienes novia, no te artes a confesarme tus sentimientos

-claro que si, a la salida de la escuela te la presento, es la mejor novia del mundo, ya lo veras

-como quieras

June se fue y Yamato casi se desmaya del susto

-Taichi vamos donde mi ultima esperanza, quien es la chica que me ayudara?

-esta- le enseña una foto

-SORA!

En otra parte, en las canchas de tenis Sora practicaba, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho el grito que lanzo Yamato

-Takenoucki, estaban gritando tu nombre ve a ver que sucede, te doy 10 minutos

-mi nombre? Esta bien, iré a ver

Sora salio del entrenamiento, entro dentro la escuela, empezó a correr la apurarse, pero lo que obtuvo fueron flirteos por parte de los chicos, era una chica muy linda, y con el tipo de uniforme que llevaba era normal que los chicos hicieran eso

Mientras en otra parte

-Tai eres un idiota, no puedo hacer que Sora sea mi novia, es mi amiga, además si me le declaro será todo falso, y después cuando le diga la verdad? Que pasara? Se le partirá el corazón

-dile que es temporalmente, además ella escucho el plan, sabrá que es mentira, o sino dile que es solo para quitarte a June de los pies

-y si se ofende?

-Yamato desde cuando te preocupas por Sora?

-te toda la vida menso, es mejor amiga

-entiendo

-CHICOS!- escucharon gritar a Sora, los estaba llamando

-Sora gracias por venir

-que sucede, me llamar ustedes?

-si, te tengo que decir algo importante- piso mirada seductora, Sora se sonroja- quieres ser mi novia?

-que? Estas demente?

-vez Tai no funciono! No soy bueno en esto, no soy un Leonardo di Caprio

-que pasa aquí?

-Sora necesito que me ayudes a quitarme a June de los pies, se mi novia temporalmente

-no

-como amigo te lo pido

-pero, nos tenemos que besar y eso?

-no

-pero porque no se lo pides a otra persona?

-porque eres mi amiga, confió en ti…además las otras no estaban disponibles

-Yamato Ishida acepto ser tu novia temporal

-gracias, te debo una

Sonrió sonrojada- en realidad ya son 28


	4. besense

-ya sabes el plan, a la salida de la escuela serás mi novia- dijo Matt caminando junto a Sora

-no me lo puedo creer que soy tu novia por interés-dijo Sora molesta

-entonces tómalo como un favor

-Yamato me debes 28 favores, algo malvado me vendrá en mente para vengarme

Se dirigieron a clases, y estas avanzaron, ya era la ora de la salida

-bien Sora, lista para ser mi novia?

-no, me vas a quitar todos los pretendientes que tengo, probemos con el plan B

-quien saco un plan B?

-fui yo, porsiacaso me tirara hacia atrás

-y en que consiste el plan B- pregunto Yamato

-en que Tai se ponga una peluca, maquillaje y sea tu novia

-yo con gusto, además la peluca me luce muy bien- dijo Tai sonriendo

-no, ya aceptaste, no te tires atrás en este momento, te necesito, además no te voy a besar

Suspiro-esta bien, lo ago solo porque eres mi amigo, después de esto, todas las chicas de la preparatoria me odiaran a muerte

Matt y Sora salieron de la puerta

-lista?

-lista

-dame tu mano-sonrojado

-no me lo puedo creer

Sora le tomo la mano a Matt, cuando sus pieles se rozaron ambos sintieron una descarga en su cuerpo

-no estoy segura de esto-le soltó la mano

-Sora vamos, apóyame en esto-Matt le alargo denuedo la mano, Sora la tomo y salieron

Todos se le quedaron viendo, algunos muriéndose de ganas para patearle el trasero a Yamato, otras inventando rumores…

-te dije que no funcionaria, ahora non ven como si fuéramos de otro planeta

-tranquilízate, tuvieras que estar contenta que esas chicas se estén muriendo de envidia ya que eres novia te todo un galán

-recuérdame que después de esto, te tengo que hacer pasar las consecuencias

Alfil salieron totalmente de la escuela y se quedaron hay parados

-June estará aquí en cualquier momento, empieza con la escena

-creo que vomitare

-Sora- suplicaba

-bien, bien…o Matt nunca note lo guapo que eres, te quiero tanto…te gusto mi actuación?

-jaja no puedo creerlo tengo que hacer que filmarlo-dijo tai detrás de un arbusto con su celular

-bueno actuación Sora, ahora esperemos que venga June

En ese momento June apareció

-o Yama-kun, donde esta tu novia? Creía que me la presentarías…un momento será que soy yo?

-June, ella es mi novia

-SORA TAKENOUCKI ES TU NOVIA!

-si, ves nos tenemos por la mano, eso hacen los novios- Matt hablaba como un imbecil, June se dio cuenta de que estaba algo nervioso, así que empezó a sospechar

-si en verdad son novios, bésense

-disculpa?- Sora creía de haber escuchado mal

-lo que oíste, los novios se besan

Yamato sabia que Sora no lo besaría, era mejor decir la verdad

-June yo

-o claro que nos besaremos- Sora estaba de lo mas decidida, no dejaría que esa chiquilla fastidiosa le arruinara la vida a su amigo

-estas segura?

-segurísima, somos novios no?- le sonrió

-si- Matt agarro a Sora por la cadera, sintieron denudo esa descarga, pero ya no se podían retirar, se acercaban cada ves mas y mas…asta que el gran beso, fue tan dulce y tierno

Mientras Taichi filmaba con la filmadora de su celular – esto se pone bueno

Ya el beso había terminado, los dos están sonrojados, no se podían ver a la cara, y june estaba destruida

-NO, NO! NO ME LA CREO, NO SON NOVIOS, SON AMIGOS! LOS ESTARE VIGILANDO, NO ME ENGAÑARAN- se fue histérica

-Sora habías dicho que

-no te besaría, ya se, pero, que se hace por los amigos

-si, amigos…

Los dos se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a sus casas, mientras que a taichi le venían extrañas ideas por la cabeza


	5. descubriendo mis sentimientos

Yamato ya había llegado a su casa, su padre estaba todavía en el trabajo, resignado llamo a la pizzería

-si, una pizza a la romana con hongos… si… esta bien… si… adiós-colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su recamara

Agarro su guitarra, se sentó en la cama y empezó a tocar una melodía dulce, de repente se sonroja

- - - flash back- - -

-si en verdad son novios, bésense

-disculpa?-

-lo que oíste, los novios se besan

Yamato sabia que Sora no lo besaría, era mejor decir la verdad

-June yo

-o claro que nos besaremos-

-estas segura?

-segurísima, somos novios no?- le sonrió

- - - fin flash back- - -

-ese beso fue tan mágico, quisiera saborear una ves mas esos labios…un momento "quisiera saborear otra ves esos labios"? Yamato Ishida que demonios te esta pasando?

Se recostó en la cama, no pudo evitar tocar sus labios y sonreír

-Yamato pareces un niño enamorado, acaso alguien te conquisto?- pregunto su padre al entrar en la recamara

-que cosas dices

-olvídalo, pero Taichi esta en la sala, quería hablar contigo

-si ahora bajo- Yamato bajo las escaleras hay estaba Taichi

-hola Tai

-hola Matt

-que sucede

-hay algo que te quiero decir, es sobre…

-chicos me voy, Matt no te vayas a dormir tarde- serró la puerta

-si, bien, como te estaba diciendo quería…

Ding dang- tocaron la puerta

Matt abrió la puerta

-pizza a la romana con hongos, para el señor Yamato Ishida

-si soy yo

Le entrego la pizza y pago

-como te estaba diciendo

Dring

-que demonios- dijo Tai molesto

-un momento- Matt se lento y respondió al teléfono

-si, casa Ishida, habla Matt Ishida, con quien desea?

-hola Matt

-Sora- se sonrojo

-me preguntaba si tenias los apuntes de historia

-si, si, porque?

-los necesito, con las practicas de tenis no tuve tiempo de copiar la clase, mañana me los podrías traer a mi casa ya que es sábado? Me arias un gran favor

-si claro, no hay problema

-eres un amor Ishida

-eso creo- se sonroja aun más

-bueno tengo que irme nos vemos mañana

-chao

-adiós

Colgó el auricular y volteo a ver a Tai mientras se tragaba la pizza

-me decías?

-a si, me preguntaba si tenias entradas para tu concierto del mes que viene

-si claro

-ya sabes, en primera fila para mi y Sora

-claro, como crees, se los iba a dar la semana que viene pero a que estas aquí y me lo preguntas te daré tu pase

-y el de Sora

-no, tranquilo yo se lo daré- dijo nervioso

-no enserio vivimos cerca

-no es molestia, enserio

-Matt, pasa algo?

-Tai, creo que amo a Sora

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, Tai todavía tenia la oca abierta con la pizza medio masticada (asco) mientas que mas tenia la mirada baja y sonrojada


	6. te invito a cenar

-amas a Sora?

-no paro de pensar en ella, es como si fuera una enfermedad

-entonces dile lo que sientes, se tu mismo

-estas loco? Todo paso tan rápido, se va a quedar como hielo

-vamos Yamato eres el chico mas popular de la segundaria

-y que quieres que le diga? "Sora escucha, creo que me enamore de ti"

-eres muy susceptible, relájate

-no ce, no ce

-algo te tiene que venir en mente, invítala a cenar

-Gran idea Tai…espera gran idea? Desde cuando las tienes?

-muy gracioso Ishida

-bueno gracias

-para que son los amigos

-Tai…te gusta Sora?

-si me gusta, pero no de esa manera, me gusta porque es una persona fantástica, llena de alegría, siempre dispuesta para ayudar a los demás, es muy bonita, sea dentro que fuera, por eso me gusta…pero para mi es como una hermana

-ya veo, la aprecias mucho

-si, ya tengo que escapar- miro su reloj, tengo los entrenamientos, y seguramente estará el hermano de June fastidiando

-esta bien, nos vemos

-claro- serró la puerta, Matt se recostó en el sillón y solo pudo decir una cosa antes de caer en el sueño

-Sora

Ya era el día siguiente cuando los rayos del sol iluminaban la casa

-que ora es?- Pregunto Yamato despertándose

-las 10 porque?- pregunto su papa desde la mesa

-no me despertaste

-te veías tan ilusionado, me pregunto que será

-bien ya me tengo que ir, le prometí a Sora llevarle los apuntes de historia-salio de la casa

-así que Sora, me lo imaginaba- siguió leyendo el periódico

Matt se dirigió a casa de Sora con los apuntes de historia, hay le diría para invitarla a salir, toco el timbre de la puerta, hay apareció Sora, muy bonita como siempre

-hola Matt

-hola Sora

-ven pasa- la casa de Sora era muy tradicional, pero bonita

-y tu madre?

-salio a Osaka, tenia asuntos pendientes

-ya veo

-trajiste los apuntes?

-claro, oye Sora

-si?

-me preguntaba, te gustaría salir conmigo?

-jaja claro, eres un genio June se pondrá celosísima

-no en realidad…si, es eso, claro

-bien, cuando sera nuestra cita novio?

-que tal esta noche?

-si June todos los sabados va a un restaurante a compadecerse de si misma porque tu no la quieres

-como sabes es?

-Mimi

-bien te paso a recoger a las ocho

-claro, nos bemos- le da un beso en la mejilla

Matt sale de su casa y suspira- eres un tonto, por lómenos vale la pena esta que dure


	7. noche casi perfecta

Sora serró la puerta de su casa y se encaminó hacia su cuarto, abrió su armario y se quedo hay parada

-eso pasa cuando tienes mucha ropa, no sabes cual ponerte-suspiro- si tenemos que poner a June furiosa tengo que usar algo que llame la atención- lo pensó un poco-bien ya se!

Ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando Yamato se encontrada afrente la puerta de su "novia", toco el timbre y que con la boca abierta cuando vio a Sora de lo mas hermosa

Llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla súper pegada, una camisa de tiros con escote de espalda, unas sandalias con tacón y un poco de maquillaje

-no digas nada, y tampoco me mires así, se que no es mi forma de vestir pero si queremos que esa June deje tu vida en santa paz tenemos que pasar las consecuencias…o por lómenos yo, porque tu te la pasas de negro

-en realidad iba a decir que ves hermosa

-ya es otra cosa-se sonroja

-ahora vamos

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al restaurante, ya tenían una reservación, se dirigieron a la mesa…Matt de caballero agarro la silla de Sora para que se sentara, pero de tan nervioso que estaba se le olvido acercarla a la mesa, Sora pensando que estaba nervioso por June no izo caso y se arrimo ella sola

-bien, June llegara en unos veinte minutos a compadecerse de si misma-dijo Sora mirando el reloj de Matt -estas nervioso?

Le pregunto, en realidad si lo estaba, tenia miedo de cometer alguna estupidez, y como era capas, no podía quitar la mirada se Sora

-bueno no, en realidad no estoy nervioso, es el aire acondicionado…bruuuu que frió

-Matt esta apagado, yo creo que esta salida no tenga sentido, mejor, mejor me voy

-NO, no te vallas…este, em tenemos que hacer que me deje en paz

-esta bien

En ese momento se escucha una voz chillona en el restaurante

-YAMA-KUN! QUE HACES CON ESA TIPA!

-hola June, ella es mi novia, Sora, recuerdas?- dijo tranquilamente

-TAKENOUCKI DEJA A YAMA-KUN, ES MIO

-June querida porque no te vas?- dijo denuedo Matt

-NO, YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, SOLO TU!

-no creo que será posible, yo amo mucho a Sora

-YA VAN A VER! LOS DOS, YAMA-KUN TU SI SERAS MIO! MI NOVIO! Y TU TAKENOUCKI ERES RECUERDO

June salio del restaurante completamente enfadada, mientras la mirada de gente se dirigía hacia ellos

-bien Yamato es ora de retirarnos, cumplí con mi deber- de levanto de la silla

-no, espera- Matt se movió bruscamente asiendo que la salda de solla cayera en la falda de Sora

-Yamato!

-Sora! lo siento no quise- se agacho para limpiarle la mancha- lo siento espera déjame agarrar la otra servilleta- es eso se movió denuedo bruscamente asiendo que el baso de agua cayera en el cabello de Sora, las personas empezaron a soltar carcajadas, mientras Sora empezaba a llorar

-Matt eres un imbecil, me voy de aquí-Sora agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida

Sora ya estaba afuera mientras que Yamato salía del restaurante empujando a todos

-Sora espera! Lo siento

-me hiciste pasar vergüenza delante de todos, me manchaste la estupida falta y después me empapas la cabeza, esto no podía ser peor?- de repente se pone a llover- genial!

-Sora, te puedo explicar

-que me vas a es explicar, TAXI!- llamo a un taxi

-no te vallas, no quiero

-que?- dejo que el taxi se fuera- que quieres decir

-yo, yo…yo te quiero mucho

-yo también Matt

-no entiendes

-lo siento me tengo que ir

-espera

Yamato la empuja hacia el y la abraza, Sora siente como esos brazos lo abrazan y le brindan calor, levanto la cabeza y vio a un Matt diferente, el la miraba directo a los labios, Sora solo pudo sonrojar al sentir que el la abrazaba mas fuerte

-Yamato, me tengo que ir

-si lo siento- la soltó

-bueno gracias por la noche, no fue exactamente como se tenia que planear pero, bien

-nos vemos mañana

-no, mañana es domingo…ya sabes compromisos con mama, nos vemos el lunes

-si claro

Sora se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

-asta el lunes

Sora se monta en un taxi, y se aleja, mientras que Matt seguía debajo la llovía tocando su mejilla


End file.
